The Host Clubs New members
by symmetryfreak
Summary: When 2 friends get accepted to the rich ouran acadamy what will come. Will they be accepted into open arms by the host club or will they have some hardships. Who will they meet first and what will the ever so famous hitachin twins think of the equally mischivous new members. Will they give them a run for their money or will they become the best of friends.


what's going on!" I yelled across the street exited to give her the news.

"Something good has happened that I have to tell you!"She yelled crossing the busy street. We finally met on my side of the street.

"OMG Maggie I have big news to tell you." I said.

"OMG are you pregnant? I told you we should have used the protection." Maggie joked.

"No I'm sorry Maggie I'm not, but I got accepted into Ouran academy. I got a creative writing scholarship." I said playing along.

"OMG so did I on an honors math scholarship." She said as we pat each other on the back.

"We know exactly what we're going to do right when we get there." I said to Maggie with a smirk.

"Oh and what would that be?" Maggie asked confused by my smirk.

"We are going to throw water balloons right at Hikaru and Koaru. I call dibs on Koaru!" I said as she started to understand.

The next day I got ready to go to my new school. I had my new uniform on. I wore the guys uniform because I really didn't like the girls one grabbed my bag and went to school. I met Maggie on the way and walked together.

"Hey Maggie is that who I think it is." I said pointing to Mori and Honey.

"Ya I think it is." Maggie answered. We started to walk towards them, but were stopped by 2 thugs.

"Hey princesses were you going." They asked with a sly grin.

"None of your business so just back off alright." I said, trying to get passed them, but they blocked our path. "Are you clueless or something? I said get out of our way retards!"

"What a snippy one aren't you princess? How bout we take you home with us and teach you some manors." They said grabbing my arm.

"Oh I'm the one that needs manors?! Why don't you look in the mirror. I'm sure your rude manors will scare off the reflection of your ugly face. Now, stupid, get out of our way." I said as I punched him in the gut and drop kicked him to the ground.

"Is there a problem here?" asked a deep monotone voice. I looked up and Mori and Honey were standing there staring at the 2 thugs.

"Yes in fact there is a problem these retards are harassing my friend and I." I said glaring at the guy on he ground.

"Well do you guys need help?" Mori asked the guy on the ground sarcastically.

"Nah I don't think they need help. They can take care of themselves." I said answering for them.

"Hey I'm Paige and this my friend Maggie." I said pointing to my friend behind me.

"Hello there fellow school goers." Maggie said in her Maggie way.

"Hey I'm Takashi, but my friends call me Mori, and this is Mitzcuni." Mori said introducing them.

"Ya, but you ladies can call me Honey." Honey said giving us off a huge Honey smile." Oh and this is Usachan."

"Cool nice to meet you." I said smiling back." You guys want to walk to school with us?"

They agreed and we continued our journey to school(we were already late as it was). When we got to the school we said our ado's after they invited us to show up at music room 3. Maggie and I went our seperate ways until lunch. As I entered my first period class everyones head turned towards me.

"Who's that girl?" everyone kept asking.

"Why is she wearing the boys uniform." they also asked.

I walked over to my seat and sat down ironically I was right in back of Haruhi. This kid with glasses came up to me I beleive I recognized him as class rep. He motioned for me to come to the front of the class. As usual I was not thrilled at the idea of standing up infront of the as they jugmentally stare at me. Sizing up my every flaw, but I went up recluctantly. He walked me to the front of te class.

"Hello everyone. Good morning. This is Paige. She has joined us here at our school. Will you all help with making her feel welcome. So Paige tell us something about yourself." The dude said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Well for one thing I'm not very fond of being touched, and for another I don't really give out information willingly. Does anyone have any questions to get out of the way so I don't have to heear them throughout class." I said as class rep slowly pulled his hand off of my shoulder heading my warning. One girl raised her hand."Yes."

"Well um I beleive that we all would like to know this, but why are you wearing a boys uniform?" She asked as everyone murmered in agreement.

"Well because I don't like wearing frilly poofy stuff. I find it pointless and this uniform is much more comfortable." I said with a smirk. Thats when I saw one of the twins hands go up." Yes."

"Well my brother and I were wantering how you got into this school." Hikaru asked.

"Well is that really any of your buisness. I suppose it's not. I don't even think it matters how I got into this school, what does matter is that I'm here in this school now." I said smirking." Now I beleive that that is enough questions to fullfill your apitite."

I walked back over to my seat and sat down with everyone staring at me.

"And for the record I am not ashamed of how I got into this school. I know you all were thinking that, but I'm not."I said while doing my work. Let the judgments begin. After a while it was finally lunch time were I could see Maggie. As it turns our the twins are in everyone of my classes so far and asked the same question, but got the same answer. I saw Maggie and ran up to her.

"Maggie guess who is in everyone of my classes so far." I exclaimed.

"Who." Maggie asked not ready to guess.

"The hitachin twins." I said smilin at her."And in every class they as the same question."

"So how'd you get into this school." The twins asked coming up behind me making Maggie jump.

"Really will you guys ever stop. Isn't it obvious that I wont tell you willingly." I said smiling knowing what was going to come.

"Oh really then how's about we play the witch one is Hikaru game." They said in unison.

"Alright then if I get it right then you have to stop asking me and I know my end of the deal." I said smirking at them. They spun around as I watched them."Alright then you ar Hikaru and He is Koaru."

They looked at eachother then at me.

"How'd you know." They asked dazed.

"Well thats my little secret." I said giving them a smile.

"Oh well can Koaru and I sit with you guys." Hikaru asked snapping out of their daze.

"Sure, you guys can eat next to us. We'll just sit here and talk rigt Maggie." I said looking at my friend.

"You guys don't have a lunch?" They asked looking at our empty hands.

"No we can't afford the lunch here and we can't bring a lunch so we're just not going to eat." Maggie said walking over to the table.

"Well you guys can't go hungry." They say in unison shocked.

"Well we have no choice." I said frowning as Maggie and I sat down.

"Well just wait here we'll be right back." They said getting up and leaving.

"You see I told you that I could get someone to buy us lunch, and we're not totally lying we can't afford the lunch and we couldn't bring a lunch." I whispered turning to my friend.

"Alright we're back. This is for you, and this is for you." They said handing us each a dish.

"Thank you." I said giving them a flirty smile.

"No problem, but heyyou guys want to hang out with us after school today." They asked taking a bite of their food.

"Sure." We said also eating our food.

"Ok then meet us in music room3." They said getting up at the bell.

"Sure thing." I said flashing them a flirty smile and a flip of the hair. We got up to go to our next class. Turns out that the twins were in all of my classes to. At the end of the day Maggie and I met up outside of music room 3 like we planed on doing this morning.

"So how was your day Tinny?" Maggie asked walking up the stairs.

"Oh you know long the twins are in everyone of my classes, but the day isn't over yet." I said turning toward the door."You ready to enter the room?"

"I am if you are." Maggie said.

"Well then lets go. We'll open the doors together." I said as we both grabbed hold of the door. We slowly pulled open the door for dramatic affect. There was a bright light and then standing there was the host club.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club new goers. The one question here is-" He said dramaticaly.

"What's your type. The princly type, the strong silent type, the cool type, the boilaletta, the natural, or the little devil. Yes Tamaki I know what you were going to say. Truth is I don't really know nor do I care at the moment. We were invited here." I said looking at my nails board.

"Oh did you now how about this. This is-" He said again being inturupted.

"This is A castle and you are the princess and I am your loyal survant." I said still bored."Come on Tamaki come up with some better lines if you want to impress me."

This made the rest of them laugh as Tamaki went to go sulk in the corner.

"Oh great." I whispered turning my head away."Look what you have is great, but you need to have something new if you want to keep them coming. Eventually they'll get bored of your every day use of the same fraces and sayings. They're just a group of romance loving girls who are looking for someone to make them feel special. If you ask me then if you use it to often then they'll eventually stop coming and find something else fullfill their needs. Romance books and movies are in right now. They could just as easily go watch acouple of those or read a few books. You also have to get a new group in here. Girls like this room because it's filled with boys entertaining them. Now since that fills the room with girls boys would want to come in here to see the girls. You need to open up to the boy population of the school. Hire some Hostesses and test run it. It could easily bring in more customers, and were there are more customers there is more profit. In return we all could benefit from this." I said pulling out a random chart while Kyoya wrote down every word I said."Kyoya don't try to take my idea either I came up with it so I should be able to take the credit for it."

"Wouldn't dream of it. You sure know your stuff don't you Ms.-"Kyoya said trying to guess my name.

"Look at that something Kyoya doesn't know." Hikaru and Koaru said.

"My name is Paige." I said filling in the blank.

"Right . Well all in favor of taking on Paiges idea say I" Kyoya said again writing in his book. There was a chorus of I's after Kyoya said that."Then it's settled then we'll start looking for Hostesses right away."

"Can we audition?" Maggie and I asked.

"Sure you'll be first to go." Kyoya said. Maggie told me to go first so I did. They put me in a room and had me wait for a few minutes as the figured out who to send in first.

"Ok Paige we'll be watching how you do with this gentleman we send in and figure out if you're right for the job." Tamaki said through the curtain. They sent in a tall blonde kid that had blue eyes. He walked over to the table and sat down next to me.

"Hello so tell me what's your name." I asked flirtatiously flipping my hair and biting my lip like a bubbly blonde.

"Well my name is David." He answered.

"Oh well that's a nice name tell me what are your favorite hobbies." I asked moving a little closer.

"Well um I like to play some sports, listen to music, and write." He said blushing.

"Oh really I like to do those things to! So tell me what kind of sports do you like." I asked sliding my hand over his as his face turned a bright rose color.

"Well I like to play basketball, and football." He said not willing to move his hand.

"Well those are fun sports don't you think. What's that called when the guys jump ontop of the guy runniong with the ball." I asked oving closer.

"Well that's a tackle." He said still blushing.

"Well then hows about you tell me more about football. I promise I'll listen." I said flirtatiously batting my eyelids.

"W-well alright then I guess I will." He stammard explaining more about it. I listened intencely.

"Alright David times up." Kyoya said poking his head through the curtain. To seal the deal of him enjoying the services I quickly leaned over an kissed his cheek.

"Hope you enjoyed your time." I said flirtatiously. He blushed and slowly left the room. I waited a few minoutes until they came to get me.

"Well done Paige. You have been requested again." Kyoya said slightly impressed.

"What were his exact words." I asked getting up.

"Well he said that if all the hostesses were like you then he'd have no problem getting his friends to come." He said looking down in his book.

"so does that mean I made it into the club."I asked walking over to him.

"Well first we would need to find out what type you would be. It's difficult telling with how you can change your personality. So I would have to get to know you first and depending how we all see you, you would be put into a catagory while putting together all of your information upon what your personality would be like, but yes you will be accepted into the host club." Kyoya over explained.

"Well thats good. So what you doing after this is over." I asked leaning against a chair.

"Well I was planning on going home and doing some homework." He answered fixing his glasses.

"Well then can I come over to your house." I asked still leaning on the chair.

"What why?" He asked by shocked the sudden question.

"Because I've got nothing better to do might as well start your observations on my personality now rather than later." I said straightening my back.

"Well then I guess it would be ok if it was for research." He said emotionlessly fixing his glasses.

"Then when does this thing end. What time does everyone go home." I asked putting my elbow on his shoulder.

"Well the host club ends at around 4 and it's 3:30 so we should be able to go home in ruffly half an hour." He said shrugging my elbow off of his shoulder. I laughed a little at that and exited the room through the curtain.

Maggie was up next and entered the room as I exited. I walked over to the twins and placed my elbows on both of their shoulders.

"So hows it hanging." I asked.

"Good we're doing good. So how'd you do." They asked in unison.

"Well I was requested again as Kyoya put it so I beleive I did well." I answered calmly.

"Really then what are you doing after this today." They asked.

"Well I am going over Kyoya's house so he can do some research on my personality so he can put me into a catagory." I answered slightly leaning back.

"Really now. Why wouldn't he know what catigory to put you in after that." They asked with suspition.

"Because apparently my personality changes." I said pulling up a chair.

"Oh really then guess we should go talk to Kyoya." They said suspitously.

"Ok then I'll come with you if you don't mind." I said getting up.

"We do mind actually." Thy said moving away.

"Too bad I'm coming anyway." I said walking up beside them. We walked over to Kyoya.

"So Kyoya you're having Paige over your house today." They said surounding Kyoya.

"Well yes I am I need to find out what catagory we should put her in. There is indeed trouble with finding out what catagory to put her in. You see she can change her personality. Now if you don't mind I have to observe how her friend Maggie does." Kyoya said not looking up from his book. We walked away and waited for Magie to be done. Maggie was done at 4. She walked over to us and sat down next to me.

**_"So did you make it_**." I asked looking up at her.

"Yes I did." She said smileing.

"And what catagory did you get put in." I asked looking through the book I found on the table.

"I was put into the female version of the devilish type. What you reading." Maggie asked looking at the book in my hands.

"Oh just a book I found. I has a whole bunch of facts in it I'm almost halfway through it." I said still no looking up.

"Hey has anyone seen my notebook." Kyoya asked looking at a table. I looked down at the book in my hands. I looked at the front of the book. It said property of Kyoya Otori.

"Um Kyoya I found Your book" I said putting it down. He came over and picked it up.

"Thank you." He said while going to grab his bag.

"So Paige what was your catagory." Maggie asked also picking up her bag.

"Well mine was indecisive. They don't know what what catagory to put me in." I said picking up my bag.

"Ready to go Paige." Kyoya asked coming up to me.

"Yep. And thats why I'm going over Kyoya's house so he could make some observations." I said. Thinking about what I said made it seem pretty sketchy.

"Oh ok. I'll see you tommaro then." Maggie said walking out the door.

"Alright lets go." Kyoya said picking up the rest of his things. We walked down the stairs and to the front of the school. A long black limo stopped infront of us.

"You first." Kyoya said holding the door open for me.

"Why thank you." I said politley. We got into the limo and sat down."So how long of a ride is it."

"About 15-30 minoutes."Kyoya said fixing his glasses. It was at least a 15 minoute drive that we sat in silence. When we got to his house he got out and again held the door open.

"Your more polite then my brothers." I said giving him a smile.

"That's a good thing I hope." Kyoya said leading the way into his house. We went into the living room and sat down.

"Why is it called a living room?" I asked the pointless question.

"Hmmmm... I don't know." Kyoya said a bit puzzled. I just shrugged off the question and moved on.

"So you goin to start your observations." I asked a bit curious.

"Yes I am." He said picking up his notebook. He asked me a few questions and gave me a few sinarios. About 2 hours later we just started to talk aout some things like school.

"So Paige how did you get into this school." Kyoya asked.

"Well I got in on a creative writing scholorship." I said leaning back on his couch.

"Oh really now." He asked sounding a little intruiged.

"Yes relly. I am a writer." I said sounding a little proud.

"Then lets hear some of your stories." He said picking up his notebbook.

"No I can't just say them." I said looking down.

"Alright then give me one of your stories and I'll read it." He said fixing his glasses. I reached into my bag and pulled out my horse notebook that held my fanfictions in it.

"Here there is a fanfiction in here about the anime I watched called Soul Eater." I said handin him the notebook.

"Alright then." He said as he opened up the notebook to read. I watched his face as he read the story. It was emotionless for the hour that he read it. He closes the notebook and hands it back to me.

"And..." I asked hopefully.

"You are a tallented writer. Why didn't you join the school news paper?' He asked curiousity in his voice.

"Well I'm no good with real life things. I'm only good at writing things that come to my mind. Most of the time I don't finish a story. I just move on to the next one, then a few years later I find the story and continue it, but with a different meaning to it." I explained.

"What an intruiging notion. In it's own way." He said slightly smileing."So how was your first day at Ouran like?"

"Well on our way to school 2 thugs came up and started to harrass us, but I got them to back off." I said again feeling proud.

"Really tell me how did you do that." He asked.

"Well I told them to back off, but they didn't so I punched a guy and drop kicked him to the ground. That's when Mori and Honey came up to us, but by then we didn't need any help so we just walked to school." I said calmly.

"And how many years of karate did you take to do that." He asked.

"None. I haven't had a single lesson my whole life." I said.

"Not one?" He asked as if it were unbeleiveable.

"Not one." I answered.

"Intiresting. So how did the rest of the day go." He asked sounding more intirested.

"Well Hikaru and Koaru are in all of my classes and wouldn't stop asking me how I got into this school. Then at lunch they bought Maggie and I lunch since we didn't have any. Then we went to the host club. You know what happens from there." I said bored with my own story.

"You got the twins to buy you lunch. Usually only Haruhi can do that."He said impressed.

"Oh by the way I already know he is actually a she so ya." I said.

"Who told you." Kyoya asked.

"Well no one I figured it out on my own. It is actually pretty obvious." I stated flatly.

"Intiresting."He said writing again in his notebook. I looked down at my watch it was already 6:30."What is it?"

"I gotta go." I said putting my things in my bag.

"What why?" He asked confused.

"My mom would kill me if I were late...again." I said slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Then I'll give you a ride." he said getting up.

"You don't have to." I said.

"But I want to." He said walking towards the door."Please I insist."

"Alright, but I've got to hurry." I said walking out the door. He walked out after me as we entered his limo I gave the driver my address and we left. We were there in 20 minoutes. I opened the door and got out."Thank you so much I probably wouldn't have made it if you hadn't given me a ride." I thanked him.

"No problem, but this is a fairly nice house for someone on a scholorship." He stated.

"Well my grandfather owns the house we don't and it's a duplex so we share the house." I said.

"Oh is that so." he said closing the door to the limo. I waved goodbye as I watched the limo leave then retreated to my house.

"Hey look you're on time today wait you're even early." My mom said surprised.

"Yes I am thanks to a new friend." I said walking over to the table.

"So how did your first day go." My mom asked eyeing me.

"Well I made some new friends and joined a club." I said sitting down.

"Really all in one day. What club did you join." My mom asked.

"Well the friends I made are some of the most popular kids in school and they are in the club to they actually founded the club. The club is called the host club. Well thanks to me it's now the host/hostess club." I said eating a peice of bread.

"Really. This all happened on your first day." She asked intruiged.

"Yep." I answered as I walked down into my bedroom. I did my homework after I ate dinner then went to bed. The next morning I got dressed then headed off to school. Maggie and I met up on the way.

"So Paige how'd your time with Kyoya go."Maggie asked.

"Well it was fun he asked me some questions. I answered. Then he gave me ride home." I said smileing at her.

"Did you guys do anything else?" Maggie asked teasingly.

"No." I said laughing."Oh great look who it is again."

Maggie looked in the direction that I was pointing. The thugs from yesterday were coming back.

"Hey stupid, did you come back for more." I yelled at them.

"Ya some more of you princess." They said grabbing Maggies arm.

"Back off of my friend or I'll kill you." I said angry.

"Oh ya why don't you make me." They mocked. I jumped at him jabbing him in the gut grabbing his hair and pulling him down to the ground. He started to fight so I started to kick him. I pushed him to the ground.

"I told you not to mess with me come on Maggie." I said grabbing Maggies arm and pulling her behind me as she stared at the guy on the ground. A black limo pulled up to us and rolled down the window. It was Kyoya.

"That was some episode back there. Do you guys want a ride." He said looking at us. I smiled at him.

"Sure thank Kyoya. Those were just the thugs from yesterday back for more." I said pointing to the guy on the ground. He chuckled as he opened the door and slid over. We got in and I was in the middle of the 2 of them.

"Are you sure you didn't have and lessons." He asked.

"Oh she didn't trust me." Maggie said with a serious look on her face.

"Yep and she's right. So how was your night Kyoya." I asked looking at him.

"Well my night was fine what about yours." He asked equally intirested.

"Oh mine was fine. My mom accepted the idea of me being in the host club." I said smileing.

"Ya mine to." Maggie said.

"Maggie I already knew that your mom would agree with it." I said teasing her.

"Ya your right." Maggie agreed. We were at the school in a few minoutes and standing there waiting there were The twins. We got out of the limo and thanked Kyoya for the ride. The twins came up to me and grabbed hold of my arms.

"Today is our turn to take you home with us." They said trying to freak me out.

"Alright then. I'm ok with that." I said their plan not working. We walked into the building after Maggie and I said goodbye to Kyoya and went to our first class.

"So you're the new girl right." Asked someone behind me. I turned around and it was Haruhi.

"Yep that's right." I said looking up at her.

"Well I see you've already met Hikaru and Koaru. So your also now a new member of the host club. Well now the host/hostess club thanks to you." she said sitting in her seat right infront of me.

"Ya you should have heard her idea it was amazing. Who knew that she had a buisness side. Is that how you got into this school?" They asked still trying to figure it out.

"No it's not. Maybe later I'll tell you how it is I got into this school later when I go over your house after the club." I said turning away from them.

"So you're going over their house?" Haruhi asked curious.

"Yes I am. Apparently everyone needs to take me home with them so they can figure out what catagory to put me in." I said slightly laughing at that. I already know what catagory I'm in. I'm in the Paige catagory. I'm my own grouping.

"Is that so. That's interesting. Why don't they know what catagory to put you in?" Haruhi asked.

"Well they say I have the ability to change my personality." I said sitting back.

"Hmmm well we're going to have to hang out sometime this week." She said smileing at me.

"Yes indeed we are, but apparently everone has to take turns with me so you're going to have to wait until tommarow or something cause these freekshows have already called dibs on me today and Kyoya took me home yesterday so ya." I explained.

"Alright then." She said listening to the teacher talk. It was a long time before lunch, but it finally came. As I entered the lunch room I was surrounded by Maggie, Hikaru, Koaru, Haruhi, and Kyoya.

"Would you like to come sit with me Paige." Kyoya asked fixing his glasses.

"No she should sit with us." Hikaru and Koaru said.

"No we have alot to talk about."Haruhi said.

"Ha you're all wrong. She sits with me since I've known her longer." Maggie said. I was overwelmed. I had to make a decition, but I didn't want people to feel left out.

"Guys! Guys we can all sit together at that table over there." I said pointing towards an empty table. They all agreed and followed me to the table. Maggie was on my right, Koaru on my left with Hikaru beside him, Kyoya and Haruhi in front of me. They all started to talk to eachother as I sat there and started to think about today. I never knew that on my second day I would be faught over to see who I sat with.

"You guys should have seen it. She was amazing the way she took town those thugs. She hasn't even had one lesson of fighting." I over heard Kyoya telling the story of this morning. I just sat there and stayed in my thoughts until Maggie nudged me.

"Huh. What." I asked surprised by the sudden comunication.

"We were just asking how you learned how to fight." Hikaru asked.

"You know how anyone would. With skill." I said sarcastically."But actually I taught myself how to fight since I have 3 brothers and I'm the only girl."

"Ohhhh now I get it. You learned to defend yourself from your brothers." Haruhi said figuring out the puzzle.

"Bingo, but it also helps in situations like this morning when you aren't in the mood for other peoples idiocy." I said subtlely.

They all nodded and went back to their talking. I just went back to the depth of my mind until the bell rang and we all dispersed except for Hikaru, Koaru, and I. We walked to our last few classes then to the host club together.

"Paige you have a few requests that have been brought up." Kyoya said as I entered the room.

"Alright" I said going to put down my bag and sit at a table. As the hour went on each of my cusomers came and went pleased with my service. At 4 I gatherd up my things and waited for the twins to finish getting ready.

"You ready Paige." They asked coming up behind me.

"Yep I've been ready where were you 2." I asked not fased.

"Over there finishing up now lets go." They said grabbing me by the arms and pulling me out of the room.

"You know I can walk ya know." I said as I dug my heels into the rug to make i harder for them to drag me. They let me go and straightend myself up."Ok now lets go."

We walked down the stairs and through the front door as another limo pulled up. They opened the door for me and I entered muttering a thank you still a little mad that they decided to drag me out of the room. They got in and closed the door. It was a 15 minoute ride from the school to their house by then I was over it and happily make conversation with them. We walked into their house and they took my bag and put it down on their couch. They led me upstairs and ito a room. Their bed room I walked over and sat on their bed and just sat there. They walked over and sat on either side of me.

"Sooo hows it going." I asked looking around. I saw a cell phone on the table next to the bed and awaited my que.

"Well we have to get to know you. Soo what can you tell us about you." They asked looking at me.

"Well thats for me to know and you to find out. Ask specific questions." I said laying back on the bed. They started to smirk at eachother and Hikaru put his hand on my stomach. That didn't bother me at all I just lay there."Man this bed is comfortable."

Hikarus hand crept up a little as I lay there I smiled to myself."Are you trying to scare me, or freak me out because neither of them is working. " I said sitting up. They looked at eachother and then at me. I removed Hikaru's hand from my stomach as they started to fire questions at me. Me answering all the ones I could. Finally they were done with teir pointless questions and asked me the one they've been dying to know.

"So how did you get into this school." They asked.

"Well I got in on a creative writing scholorship." I said still proud of it.

"Really now. Then show us some of your stories." They said with a devilish look in their eyes.

"Hmmm I don't think I brought any of my stories. I guess I'll just have to wing it. It was a dark and dreary night when 2 twins decided to go for a walk. They had a certain curfew that their mother had given them and told them not to break it or they'd be sorry. So as much as the twins feared their mother they decided not to break it. It was almost time for them to go home when they realized they were to far from home to take their original rout. Hey lets go through the graveyard. one of the twins said. But isn't that dangerous? the othe twin asked. It's more dangerous to be late. the other twin said. They both agreed and decided to go through the cemetary. The twins had heard the stories of how kids like them went missing and they were terrified. as they tiptoed quietly through the cemetary the heard slithering and the crinkleing of leaves from behind the bushes as if some thind was creeping in them. Like some one or something was following them. The twins were even more scared but continued on. They heard more slithering and crinkleing of leaves, but when they heard the deep breathing coming from them the stopped stiff frozen by fear. Just then a giant beast flew out of the bush grabbing one of the twins. the other twin tried to help their brother stuggleing to pull them back and away from the beast. As it was obvious that that his twin couldn't break him free he decided to do the brave thing all he said the only thing he could say to try and save his brother. His brother refused to leave him behind and continued to try and save his brother. Tears comming to his brothers as as the life slipped out of his body the last thing he saw was his brothers tear streaked face. His brother cried at the sight of his lifeless body and was so consumed of saddness couldn't run to save his own life. Neither one of the twins made it through their walk. The mother eventually forgot about them and they became just another faded memory as did all the other kids that went missing in that cemetary." I said in a menecingly cruel voice." How was that?"

The twins stood there in mortal terror as they thought of the many ways that the other twin could have died. The many different beasts that could have been the one to attach them. Finally they broke out of their daze and loked at me horror still in their eyes.

"That...was...GREAT! We loved the story. It was a little scary though." They said now with bewilderment in their eyes.

"Well thanks, but that was the point of the story. Do you think that I deserve that creative writing scholorship now." I said leaning back.

"Yes we do." They said in unison. I looked down at my watch. It was almost time for my curfew which meant that I had to leave now.

"Guys sorry, but I have to get home it's almost time for my curfew." I said picking up my stuff.

"Awww you have to leave now. We'll give you a ride." They said helping me pick up my stuff. I agreed and walked down to their limo and got in as I told the driver my address. We were there in a matter of minoutes."Your house-"

"I know my house is bigger then a normal comeners, but my grandfather owns the house not us and it's a duplex so ya it's not as big as it seems." I said inturrupting them." Thanks for the ride guys."

I walked up my porch steps and waved goodbye to them as they left then I went inside. I did my daily rutine and went to bed like always. The next morning before I went to school I got a call from Maggie.

"Hey Paige I can't go to school today." She said with a snuffled voice.

"Why what happened?" I asked with consern.

"Well I'm sick so I can't go and get everyone else sick. I'm sorry Paige, but I guess you're going to have to walk to school alone." Maggie said sympathetically.

"Aww that's alright. You just try to get better ok. Bye Maggie I have to go now." I said hanging up the phone. I got ready and headed out the door. It was going to be a long and silent walk without Maggie, but I had to do it. I walked down the road and they were there again.

"Hey Princess. Are you alone today?" One of them asked with mock sympathy.

"Ya. Whats it to ya." I said moving on.

"Oh nothing Princess, just that we were hopeing for some fun today." They said grabbing my arm. I twisted away and swung at him, but apparently he was expecting that because he dodged it."Now Princess don't be so fiesty we only want to _play_."

He went after me again, but I dodged as well.

"Yo big fat and ugly that's right I'm talking to you big nose. I don't want to play with you nor will I ever so just back off before things get ugly. Though I don't beleive things could get any uglier just look at your face." I warned and his buddies laughed. He got embaraced and started swinging again. I dodged everyone of his attachs which wasn't hard because he was swinging blindly. I saw an opening and lounged at him nailing him in the gut. I heard an oof and his hand going into his pocket. I instinctevly backed away as he pulled a switchblade.

"Now you're going to get it Princess." He said as he lounged at me I dodged, he only missed by a little bit. The second time I wasn't so luck. He nagged my shirt and dragged it upward. He left a giant tear up the side of my shirt. I screamed and charged at him. I quickly dodged his slashing knife and again nailed him in the stomach. This time I didn't wait to hear the oof I just slammed my fist down on his skull pushed him to the ground and stomped on his back as hard as I could. His buddies started to move forward.

"You want some of this." I said in a menacing tone anger in my eyes. They emidiatly backed away and started to walk away."Great I can't show up to school like this, but I'm already late. What am I going to do."

I stood there ontop of ugly and thought about the possible solutions when a limo pulled up infront of me. The window scrolled down.

"Hey P-... What happened?" The twins asked confused.

"Well this guy wouldn't leave me alone and now he's in pain and I need a new shirt. Ugly over here tore it with his knife which I'll gladly be taking." I said reaching down and pulling the knife from his hand still angry. The tear in my shirt didn't go all the way up which I was glad about, but it did go midway up my ribs which was just as emabracing. The twins smirked at eachother then at me.

"Come on we could help you." They said trying to help. I looked at them and they had mischife in their eyes.

"Alright." I said shrugging and getting itno the car. They pulled out a clothing rack and started looking through it.

"So what color do you like." They asked.

"Blue." I said sitting near the window that hid the tear. They continued looking through the rack then pulled something out.

"Sorry we don't have any t-shirts. This is all we have." They said holding up a floor length navy blue dress with a v-neck and sleaves. It also had a ribbon going around it.

"Alright fine I'll wear a dress thanks for your help guys, but where am I supposed to change?" I asked seriously. They both looked at eachother then at me. They asked the driver to stop for a minoute and they all got out including the driver. I quickly got changed and stuffed my other clothes into my bag. I opened the door and they told me they wanted to see how I looked. I stepped out and they walked around me examining every detial.

"You look great in that dress you should keep it." They said still looking me up and down.

"Thank you, but shouldn't we be getting to school." I said looking at my watch. They nodded and we got back into the limo and headed off again for school. When we got there the twins helped me out of the limo and looked down. They relized I was still wearing my sneekers and frowned.

"Paige you're still wearing your sneekers." They whispered in my ear. I frowned at them.

"So?" I asked confused. They hadn't given me any new shoes which didn't bother me, but it sure bothered them. They reached into the limo and pulled out a pair of matching heels. I backed away then stepped forward. They had been nice to me and helped me the least I could do was wear some heels. Then they frowned again and called a hair and makeup stylist. They were here in a matter of minoutes and did my hair and makeup. Then they looked at eachother and called an eye doctor. Someone was here and gave me some contacts. They looked pleased at last and smiled. They pulled out a camera and took a picture to show me. I took one look at the picture and thought they had shown me a picture of a life sized barbiedoll. I still faked a smile and said thank you. They walked me to class and everyone was gasping and asking who the new girl was in class. The twins looked pleased with themselves and pulled me to the front of the room. They smiled at the class.

"This everyone is not a new student. It is Paige." They said with delight. Everyones gasps were louder this time and I started to get emaraced. I went to go sit back down, but I was stopped by the questions of everyone. Questions like why don't you dresses like that all the time, and why would you ever want to wear those tomboy clothes when you look like this.I didn't want to answer any of the questions so I just sat back down. I felt like everyone was staring at me. Finally it was time for lunch. I had skipped breakfast thismorning and was looking forward to it. As I entered the room I was swarmed by a group of boys.

"Paige come sit with me." They all said.

"No come sit with me." they all were starting to fight and move closer. I was starting to become claustrophobic, and get dizzy when I felt lightheaded and started to fall. Just as I was about to hit the floor 2 hands grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Paige are you alright." Someone asked. I turned around and it was the Tamaki. I slowly nodded and tried to stand up on my own. I felt dizzy again and put my hand to my head."Alright everyone please back away from her. Obviously she isn't used to being crowded."

He helped me to a table and felt my head. He sat down next to me and put his hand on mine.

"You really should have been more careful. Told those boys to back off. Why didn't you?" He asked smileing down at me.

"Well I was a little confused. This doesn't usually happen to me. I don't know what happened. I can be swarmed by guys who are trying to kill me and not end up like this but if it's just a couple of boys from school I end up like this." I said shaking my head." They only reason they notice me now is because I look like this."

"Well it's not your fault that they can't handle your beauty." He said trying to make her feel better. I stood up and helped him up.

"Thanks Tamaki you really helped me." I said givng him a smile. He smiled back and we walked over to the table that everyone else(minus Maggie) was sitting at. They all greeted me after they gasped at how I looked. All except for Hikaru, Koaru and Haruhi. I sat down and didn't say anyrhing except when they asked me what happened this morning. The twins looked at eachother. They new I had gotteen into a fight, but they didn't see what had happened. I began the story and it became more and more dramatic as I got to the part with the knife they all gasped. I put up my hand to silence them. I finished the story and they all raised their hands.

"How did you handle them all by yourself." They all asked the same question.

"Well I did it on my instincts and fast reflexes." I said catching a ball flying past our heads without looking up. They all oooed and awwww'd. I got up at the bell the twins right on my heels.

"That girl is very intruiging." I heard Kyoya say while we walked out. We walked up the stairs, but I missed a step and nearly fell, but the twins grabbed my arms before I could. I felt my cheeks get hot as they put me back down on the stairs.

"Thanks guys." I said looking down.

"No problem, but you should really be more careful." They said looking worried.

"Alright I'll try." I said even more embaresed. We walked to our last few classes together and then to the host club. I seemed to get even more requests then yesterday. I also had to take on Maggies clients. My idea was working perfectly. I had to take 3 at a time to finish by the time I had to leave. They all fauned over me which felt kinda awkward. By the time it was over I was exauhsted. I got up and grabbed my things. I was about to tell Haruhi that I was ready to go, but I found myself being pulled out of the room by someone. I looked around wandering what had happened and saw Haruhi face-palming and shaking her head out of disaproval. I looked up and found that I was being dragged out by Tamaki.

"Hey Paige it's my turn to have you over my house." He sang to me over his shoulder. I looked around confused then looked at Haruhi and mouthed the words 'tommarow ok.' He pulled my down the stairs and into another limo. I sat there in silence still dazed from what just happened. We arived at his house and he led the way to his living room. He sat down on the couch and started asking questions. This guy could move fast. I tried to answer his questions as best as I could. When he was done with questions he started asking me rp questions. Finally when he was done he just sat there smiling at me. I looked around confused.'What was he smiling at?' I thought.

"I think your idea to open the host club to the male population was a great idea." he said still smiling at me. What he said surprised me. He got up and moved to my side of the couch. He smiled and looked direcftly into my eyes. I just sat there looking back confused. He started to move closer, but I backed away a little.

"Tamaki what are you doing?" I asked still confused. His face started turning red with embarcment. He looked away and backed away a little.

"I-I'm sorry Paige I just couldn't help myself." He said still embaraced.

"It's not your fault you couldn't resist my charm and beauty." I said sarcstically. I looked down at my watch and it said 6:40. I was going to be late again. I started getting all my stuff together.

"Where are you going." Tamaki asked.

"Well I'm going to be late if I don't leave. i have to get home my curfew is 7 so I can get all my homework done and eat dinner." I said rushing to get my stuff.

"Well then I'll take you home." Tamaki offered. I was going to be late if I didn't accept his offer so I said ok. We hurried out the door and to my house. I said goodbye to Tamaki and thanked him for the ride. I went inside and did my daily ruitine. Then maggie started to video chat me.

"hey Maggie." I said tired.

"Hey Tinny. What are you wearing." She asked in surprise.

"Well I got into a fight with that same thug and he sliced my shirt so the twins helped me by getting me some non ripped clothing." I explained.

"Thats cool tell me the detwails of the fight." she said. I told the story again and she just listened intently.

"Wow what an amazing story." she said when I was finished.

"Thank you Magginz." I said using her old nickname.

"So whos house did you go over today?" Maggie asked.

"Well I was supposed to go over Haruhi's, but Tamaki pulled me out of the room and took me to his house so I went over Tamaki's." I said casually as if this happens alot to me.

"And what happened there." She asked more interested.

"Well I don't know, but I think he was going to try and kiss me if I hadn't asked him what he was doing." I said thinking back to that moment imagining one of those thought bubbles over my head.

"Ooooooooooooooooo! Tinny almost got kissed." Maggie teased.

"Oh shut up. I have to go now though got a ton of homework to do." I said sympathetically.

"Alright then Bye." She said smiling signing off.

I signed off as well and got started on my homework. The next morning I woke up early so i could sew back together my shirt. When I was finished it didn't look like it would hold so I just decided to through on the uniform dress. I looked in the mirror and saw my hair was a mess. I don't really care what I look like, but my hair was a constant problem. The untameable blonde curly locks never stayed unfrizzy. I usually just threw it into a ponytail and left it, but today my last hair alastic broke and I wouldn't get anther one until later this evening so I took the time to straighten it. I used some of my moms special hair spray to make it so it would stay, but still be soft. I looked into the mirror and grimaced at my reflextion.

"These uniforms could use some touch up. Maybe I could talk to the principle to see if he would let me design a new uniform." I said to myself puloling t the dress. It was a sade of yellow that didn't quite go with her skin tone or bring out her eyes. her eyes were hazel so they could change colors. I walked out the door after grabbing my bag and headed down the road. I got a fair distance away from my house when I saw that thug again, but this time he had a bigger possy. I tried to ignore them as I went by, but they grabbed my arm.

"Hey Princess I want whats mine back." Said the guy ffrom yesterday.

"Oh you want it back. Well you can't have it back." I said ripping my arm away from him.

"Now Princess cooroperate and we'll let you go." He said as his guys smirked.

"I highly doubt that." I said walking away. A couple of his lackys got in my way so I kicked them both in the shins. they grabbed their knees and cussed.a couple more guys stepped infront of me.

"C'mon Princess I just want whats mine." He insisted.

"Fine you want it back." I said reaching under my dress and pulled it out."Then come and get it."

He smiled menecingly and stepped forward especting me to just hand it over. I stepped forward as well knowing that if I handed it over I also would be handing him me. Which I would never ever in a millenium do. He held his hand open and a dragged the knife right across his side. He wailed in pain as he held his side.

"Don't just stand there get her." He yelled through gritted teeth. They all stared at him in shock that he had let that happen. There were to many of them and I couldn't fight them without killing them so I saw my ticket out and ran. I heard them running after me so I turned around running backwards sticking my tounge out at them and turned back around. They continued their pursuit after me until I got to the gate of te school. I looked at them once more and stuck my tounge out at them then walked into the school. It turned out that I was a few minoutes early. i heard a limo comming up and I hid the knife.

"I should have dumped it into the sewer when i had the chance." I curssed at my self. The person I saw coming out of the limo was the principle. I got up and walked over to him."Hello sir how is your morning so far."

"Well hello Paige mine is good." He said smiling down at me.

"Ummm. Sir do you think I could design a new school uniform?" I asked shyly.

"That would be great I was meaning on changing the uniform." He said smiling.

"Thank you sir have a good day." I said walking up the steps.

"You to Paige." he said as he walked up. I had to get to work on the design soon. I didn't feel like waiting in the classroom this morning so I sat down in the main hallway that everyone had to go through to get to their classes. I pulled out my sketch book and started to doodle some designs.

"Whatchya drawing?" asked a pair of voice that belonged to the twins.

"A design." I said not looking up from my work.

"Oooooo can we see." they asked curious.

"When I'm done." I said putting on some of the finishing details of the last design.

"You almost done." They asked impatiently.

"Now I'm done." I said handing them the notebook. They looked at both of the designs for a long time. The design for the girls uniform was a navy blue skirt with a white button up t-shirt with a blue jacket over it. The boys design had navy blue cackies also with a white button up t-shirt. It also had it's own navy blue jacket. The twins handed back my note book and smiled.

"These designs are great, but don't you think it's a bit to blue." They asked.

"That's why things come in different colors." I said standing up.

"So that was the only color you had around." They asked confused.

"Yep." I said. I heard the sound of metal on the ground and quickly fixed the knife so it wouldn't fall. Hopefully no one noticed. I walked to our first class the twins at my heels. We sat down in our seats and the teacher started talking.

"Ok class you are going to have a project due. You will have to research a topic and build a poster for it. You will be graded on presentation, creativity, and accuracy. You may work with A partner. Not in groups. If you want to work alone then you can o so. The project will be due in 2 weeks." The teacher said explaining the project. The moment that she said we could choose our topic I knew wat I would do. I was going to do the storiess of greek mythology."But before you can get started you have to get my permistion."

Right after she finished I heard all the different topics people were going to do, but none of them were like mine. Just then Hikaru,Koaru, and Haruhi were huvering around me.

"I have perfect idea for this project. We should do a project on lawyering." Haruhi said smiling.

"No we should do a project on clothing and fashion." The twins said.

"Acctually guys I wanted to do a project on greek mythology." I said taking out my note book writing down the stories I could use for this project. "I could use the story of Narcessist and Echo combined or I coiuld do the story of Persephone and Hades. Which story should I do."

They just looked at me like I was crazy and dismissed it. Haruhi went off to work on her lawyering idea while the twins went off to work on their fashion idea. I finally picked the story I wanted and chose Narcessist and Echo. I got up and walked over to the teacher.

"I would like to do my project on the story of Narcessist and Echo." I said looking at her.

"A story from greek mythology. That is very different from any other request I have gotten for this project in all my years of teaching. Very unique alright I give my permisstion for your project." The teacher said dissmissing me. I walked over and started to write down my presentation. Hikaru and Koaru were trying to figure out what design they would use. When the class was over I gathered my things and walked out I saw the principle and ran up to him.

"I have the designs." I said handing him a notebook.

"Alright I will have a look at them." He said and walked away.

"Alright." I said and walked away as well. The rest of the day went by fast and at the end of the club I was ready to go hang out with Haruhi. That is until I was again being dragged out by Honey and Mori. I looked at Haruhi and knew that tomarrow I would be able to hang out with her. Again I was hearded into another limo and was brought to a place that sorta looked like a dogo in front but inside was like a mansion."And just when I hought I was going to get a rest from being showed up."

"What was that Paige-chan?" Honney asked.

"Oh nothing nothing. Just forget I said anything. So what do you guys want to know?" I asked sitting on the floor.

"Well anything we need to know." He said him and Mori sitting next to me.

"Well I can't figure out what you need to know unless you ask specific question. Does that make sence?" I asked half laughing.

"I suppose that does make sence... Alright." He said as Mori nodded. He began to fire questions at me and politely waited for me to answer them to my ability. Mori was silent the whole time. The only acknowledgement that he gave me was the accastional nod of understanding. That is until a few minutes into it.

"So you can fight?" He asked which shocked me since he barely ever talked.

"Well ya I have to defend myself somehow, but I guess that hasn't really done me any good considering I keep getting kidnapped now does it?" I asked jokingly.

"Where did you learn?" He asked.

"Well I didn't learn anywhere. I taught myself. I had to in order to survive the walks to school and all of my brothers at home." I said answering his question."I hear you're no slouch either."

"That's right. Takashi is a kendo master." Honney said proudly.

"Is that so. That's very impressive. Hows' 'bout you help me practice. We could have a frendly duel. Hows' about it?" I asked grinning. He nodded and helped me stand up. He tossed me a pole to fight with as he grabbed one of his own(an:don't worry my loyal readers they were made of bamboo). We got into fighting stance and I prepared myself for his first blow.

"Ready... GO!"Honney yelled starting the fight. He swung at me with his staff and I jumped over it. He kept jabbing at me and I kept dodging. Man was he fast. I had to pick the perfect opening to trike my own attack. I mentally slowed down his movements and calculated the the right angle it would take for me to hit him. I found my opening and took my strike. He parried it away with his staff which gave me time to jumo away. This time I came at him and continually dodged my attacks. I could tell he was trying to figure his next move as well so I did an unexpected strike. I jumped behind him and took a strike from behind. This seemed to shock him, but he wasn't down yet just a little dazed. He came at me next and I tried to dodge, but he came at me fast so he got me right in the side. I clutched my side from the pain of bamboo waking hard against my skin. It hurt like hell, but I couldn't give up. I had to contnue this battle was far from over. He looked surprised when I came at him again even after the pain stabbing through my side. I had to finish this battle. I took my last strike and made it look like I was going for his legs but really I was expecting him to jump so when he did I drove my staff up and hard into his side. This made him go flying off to the side crashing into a wall. He hit with a sickening thud and fell to the ground. I walked over to him and held out my hand. He took it and I helped him up.

"You put up a good fight." I said smiling at him.

"Thanks you did too." He said returning the smile. We sat back down and they continued to ask me questions. I looked at my watch and it was getting late.

"Hey guys I'm sorry I have to go. My curfew is coming up and I can't be late." I said standing up.

"Well then we'll drive you. Right Takashi." Honney said smiling at Mori. He nodded and they drove me home.


End file.
